


Trash

by crowroad



Series: A Hunter's Book of Days [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Men of Letters Bunker, Poetic, Proverbs, Season/Series 08, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yours if you can scavenge it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> from the proverb "one man's trash is another man's treasure."

 

  
_Infamati et obliterati_ : Half-drunk six-pack, hand-me-down Jack; before that sock, belt, shirt, camo and plaid, holey sneaks, rubbed-out crossword, tossed novel, lost lunch.

_Here,Sammy_ : what Dean said, the whole scrapyard of childhood, crusts and ends to pick, save, rusty gold yours if I can scavenge for what are we but left at the curb, of normal, you know, stuff the suburbs put out for pickup, hope it don’t haunt.

  
Squeak-hinged breath at the bunker then, at dead-men’s robes, map, scope, old book;  _look,Sammy_ , left by the beholders, for the beholden.  


Like opening a dragon’s lair, without the brimstone.


End file.
